Notice Me
by furufuru-chan
Summary: No, she didn't notice him. She's not noticing him, that witch. Maybe it's one of her games again. A game or not, it has probably gone too far.


Title : Notice Me  
>Author : furufuru-chan<br>Pairing : LelouchxCC

**XxX**

No, she didn't notice him. She's not noticing him. That witch.

At first, he didn't care. He's an emperor, she's just a witch. But every time she just brushes past him and don't even give a sign or even a damned glance, he's starting feel more annoyed. Maybe it's just one of her stupid games again. A game or not, it has probably gone too far.

He let her shoes click through the corridors as he stood there all alone because maybe, maybe, his witch has probably forgotten him…ever since…

**...**

"Ne, Lelouch, what do you think about this dress?" CC asked, turning around to show Lelouch the complete fitting of the dress on her.

But the emperor never even glanced at her, but merely gave a simple 'hmm.' He seemed to merely have heard her, because he still seemed to be so busy scanning the documents on his hand. He had his legs crossed, his other hand raising the papers for him to see the other page. Yet he didn't care if she was standing there, asking for his godforsaken opinion.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Mr. Workaholic, I'm asking if this dress is okay for me. If you don't like it, then I'll change it. Spare me a little bit of your time please."

He didn't look up. But he spoke. "I'm busy. Ask Suzaku if you want."

'Damned workaholic,' CC thought. 'He shouldn't have answered because it never gave any satisfaction.'

If he won't answer her, then her next question might. But she can't even find a reason to be still asking her the question. There wouldn't be any other woman. "Ne, Lelouch, since you don't have any choice, and I don't even know if I'm still asking why, so I'll be your-"

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. For the first time, he looked up. He gently placed the papers on his desk and slowly stood up. If CC ever knew that a simple knock would at least steal his attention, she would have asked somebody to knock at the door.

By the time he opened the door, a stupid maid, wait, that was CC calling the maid like that, spare me, was standing by the door. However, beside the maid, was Kallen Stradtfelt, standing shyly, who is also wearing a dress. A yellow one though…CC's was black.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, I'm really sorry to have disturbed you, but Ms. Stradtfelt wanted to ask for guidance in coming here," the maid greeted. "I may leave now, Ms. Stradtfelt, Your Majesty," she the peeked inside the room. "Ms CC."

When the maid had gone, Kallen stepped forward, a livid blush spread across her face. "Good morning, Le-I mean Your Majesty!" she stuttered. She still got used on calling him by his name. She still got on hanging on calling him 'Your Majesty."

CC couldn't see him, but she was sure he was smiling. An amused smile, yet a genuine one.

"Good morning, Ms. Kallen, may I ask what the early visitation is?" she heard him ask.

Hearing that, the girl's face turned redder. CC snorted in amusement. If ever she was still like that, maybe Lelouch might have noticed and acted a little bit more human to her. Maybe she could act like one. 'Hell no. I'd rather be myself.' She then said to herself.

Kallen's eyes wandered. "I thought that I'd might be able to ask what you think about this dress of mine for the ball, Your Majesty…b-but! But I'm not expecting anything…from the Majestic Emperor," she stuttered.

Lelouch then smiled. His eyes softened. "It's really beautiful on you, Ms. Kallen. The contrast is very fair and nice, the dress emphasizes your exotic beauty."

The green-haired girl's heart went into a tight pang…even though she knew Lelouch is just lying. But she sure knows him. After years of being with him, she already knew him, that pathologic liar.

Suddenly, there were butterflies in Kallen's stomach. Her heart then beat fast.

_Shoot! This is my chance! If ever that witch has not yet asked him…no, she's already taken him. But there will always be chances!_

"Umm…Your Majesty, I'm-I'm wondering if ever I can be your…"

No…No…CC bit her lip from talking. If ever, ever, Kallen's asking the right thing on CC's mind, and Lelouch said yes, then, she's hella dead.

The next thing she heard, Lelouch said yes. Her heart beat fast. Yes about what?!

"Well, CC hasn't asked me yet, and since you're the first one to ask about being my date for my sister's welcome celebration, well, I guess I have to agree. Yes. I agree."

Hearing those words, the red-head's heart almost leaped up. She never thought he'd agree! This is the very first time in history! The King and his Ace Queen on a dance!

Though Kallen's heart was leaping up, CC's heart seemed to be painfully dragging down to hell. He couldn't have possibly-no…stupid. If ever that stupid maid had knocked three seconds later then that stupid Kallen wouldn't have…no. If only Lelouch has paid attention to her in the first place then this wouldn't have happened!

She didn't hear their biddings of goodbye, and she just fell to the enormous bed and drowned her thoughts in annoyance…

**...**

"Nii-sama!" Nunnaly called out. Her ever cheerful voice sent excitement in her brother's heart again.

Swiftly, Lelouch turned around, only to be met by Nunnaly's tight embrace. Her scent and warmth made Lelouch smile in sheer happiness. Once again, in three months, he has seen her. And nothing would be more painful for him than to wait and long for his sister's presence in three months. Nunnaly in his arms would be one of the best things for him. She would be safe, of course, as long as he's with her. And he badly missed her! If only the moment could last in hours, then he would have gladly stayed there, with her on his embrace.

"Nunnaly! You never told me! Were you okay? How was the-was everybody there nice to you? Tell me if there were any problems and I'll-"

Suddenly, her lips were on his cheeks, assuring him everything was okay. After she pulled out, she saw her brother's face flushed in a very terrible red. She chuckled at the sight, making Lelouch look at her in embarrassment. "Nunnaly!"

"Nii-sama, everything was okay! And even though there were some problems, I would have immediately forgotten it about it because," she held his hand. "I have longed for you so much! I missed you, nii-sama."

After that, they were seated outside the garden, beige cushions as their seats, the fine oak wood polished and furnished to perfection.

As Lelouch set his teacup down on its saucer, he began to speak. "So, Nunnaly, we were preparing a welcome party for you, and it shall be held tonight. And, I have prepared some dress ready at your closet, so that you could be able to choose your own choice."

The brunette smiled in gladness. "Brother! You shouldn't have! It's-"

But then Lelouch shushed her. "It's going to be fun." Then after that, he smiled.

"So I am very sure that this dance is going to require your dance date. Who's going to be your date, nii-san?"

Ah, so this sister of him is starting to be a bit prying huh?

"It's going to be Kallen."

Nunnaly raised his eyebrows. "Not Ms. CC? I thought she was your lover?"

Lelouch looked at her. "She's not. And of course we are acting like one and…Kallen was the first one to ask me to be my date, so well, I gave her a yes."

Nunnaly just raised her eyebrows higher. "Sure Ms. CC hasn't asked you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"She hasn't? Oh…well, maybe you didn't give her a chance or so." Nunnaly mumbled in disappointment. Yet Lelouch wasn't paying attention anymore.

**...**

A pair couples were the center of attraction at the ball. The spotlight has turned to them; people has stopped dancing and instead watched the two in amazement. Almost everyone has gathered up and joined the crowd.

Flexibility and grace came dancing in the floor. Elegance swirled around, as the music flowed with them. People gasped in awe.

Meanwhile, the emperor and his date were sitting on the part where the highest members sat. Nunnaly was with them, gazing at the dance floor in curiosity.

"Seems like two people are being the stars for tonight. I wanna see them," Nunnaly muttered.

Lelouch saw her and smiled. He patted her head gently. "Shall we see them?" Nunnaly's face beamed.

"Really?" she squealed.

When they were already walking towards the floor, the announcer spoke. "Everyone, make way for the Majesty and the Highness! No one shall dare disgrace them!"

Everyone parted, and what Lelouch saw surprised him. There, dancing was Suzaku and CC. Both of them danced as if they were really meant for each other. They had their own world, a barrier of elegance and partnership separated them from the world. His throat dried up. His heart beating fast. There was pang in his heart…no he can't be. He just-

"Nii-sama? Is something wrong?" Nunnaly's voice broke him out from his trance.

Lelouch flinched. "N-Nunnaly…yes. Yes I'm okay." He forced a smile. "Don't worry." Then he forced himself to look at the couple. "They're so good right?"

The brunette wondered. "Yes they are."

**XxX**

He can't concentrate. He can't read the documents; he can't send orders properly. Just what the hell is wrong with him?!

CC.

He needs her. He realized that he can't act normally without her. Her taunts, her nonchalance and her smirk, he needs them, he wants them. But she seemed to have forgotten him. She and Suzaku have been with each other ever since the ball. He usually sees them walking with each other. He wondered why. He wondered why his best friend and his witch are suddenly having an intimacy when back before the years they didn't even show the slightest attraction with each other.

Maybe she realized.

How ludicrous.

Yet there was a rising pang on his heart. 'This is just her game,' he reminded himself. Then there was this longing for her…he suddenly felt the urge to find her and corner her and never let her go.

**...**

He grabbed her wrist; his grip like iron. No, he's not letting her ignore him again like he's some piece of crap. For the first time in a long time, amethyst crashed with gold. Her stare was too cold as if nobody was in front of her. Suddenly, he saw a brief shine of surprise in those eyes of her.

'Ah, so she's trying to be relaxed.' He thought.

For a brief moment, nobody spoke. Letting each other grip the emotion.

"CC."

She didn't look at him. Silence was what she offered instead. Anger rose inside him. He pulled her. He pulled her into their room, not letting anyone interfere. He pushed her on the wall, almost harshly, knocking the breath out of her.

"CC. What have you done?" he asked. His voice hoarse. "Why are you ignoring me all the time?"

"Why Lelouch?" she finally asked. Her hands cupped his face, making him look up at her in surprise.

Anger boiled inside him. "Stop playing games with me!" he snapped. His voice then softened. "What's up with you and Suzaku? Why do you keep on ignoring me all the time when I haven't done anything?" he bit his lip in bitterness. "Tell me what you didn't like. Didn't we promise not to leave each other? CC?"

He felt her lips against his ear. "Lelouch…don't you remember? You were the one who ignored me and chose somebody instead of me. You preferred Kallen over me. Didn't you?"

Realization hit him like a brick. So this was it all the time. He made her jealous. And now she's giving him a payback. He held her hands against his jaw.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked not of obnoxiousness but of tiredness. "Why are we putting each other in pain?"

Her hands loosened. "Because I love making you realize. I love making you realize that I'm always with you, yet you don't even notice it. I love making you jealous so that you could realize that you yourself need me…because I-"

His lips were against her; sweet and passionate. She gave in immediately. God, his lips are so soft. They parted, gasping for air.

He eyed her like a lion. His lips turned into a scowl. "I need you CC. I knew that! We both knew that! All throughout these years, we survived against all odds. And all throughout those years…"

He carried her to bed; his arms beneath her in a bride-like style. He laid her down gently, slightly removing her garments. He was atop of her. His amethyst eyes filled with heat.

"I've realized I love you, CC…" he kissed her once again. "I love you CC."

CC smiled. Genuine. She draped her arms around his neck pulling him for another one. "I love you too, Lelouch."

A/N: Sooo how was that? haha. I wanted to write 'more' but I don't know how to write it. By the way, Ladz! This is what you've been asking for! And you've got it! :) what do you think? Everyone who read this, thank you! Please review!

**PS: I put some OOC-ness as requested by Ladz. ;)**  
><strong>: Try reading my other story, Summer Paradise. I need your opinions guys! Thank you again! BYEBYE!<strong>


End file.
